Todas as Coisas Mais Simples
by Aresto.Momentum.Fictions
Summary: [COMPLETA] By: Itas / O que foi dito não será esquecido. O que foi feito não poderá ser apagado. Meia dúzia de palavras ferroando dentro de uma mala, um sorriso torto iluminando um lobisomem, uma garrafa de memórias com um resto de vinho. Em razão de todas as coisas mais simples, me apaixonei por você.


Nome da Fanfic: Todas as Coisas Mais Simples  
Autor: Itas  
Descrição: O que foi dito não será esquecido. O que foi feito não poderá ser apagado. Meia dúzia de palavras ferroando dentro de uma mala, um sorriso torto iluminando um lobisomem, uma garrafa de memórias com um resto de vinho. Em razão de todas as coisas mais simples, me apaixonei por você.  
Gênero: Romance  
Classificação: +13

* * *

Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, Remo não foi capaz de esquecer a primeira vez em que pisou dentro da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Achava, naquela época que isso nunca aconteceria, já que não era capaz de controlar sua doença e nenhum pai permitiria que um pequeno lobisomem ameaçasse a vida de seus filhos.

Para sorte de Remo, naquele ano Dumbledore assumiu a direção da escola, a melhor coisa que aconteceu em Hogwarts em sua opinião. Foi naquele dia, aliás, que Remo se apaixonou pela primeira vez. Parecia tão real agora, sentado na mesa da cozinha da casa dos Black enquanto esperava pela reunião da Ordem, que ele podia jurar que não fazia décadas desde a primeira vez que vira Sirius Black, sorrindo da mesa da Grifinória quando o Chapéu Seletor gritou para todo o Salão Comunal que o novato era agora membro da Casa. Aquele sorriso. Poderia passar mais e mais décadas, e Remo se apaixonaria por aquele sorriso de novo e de novo.

― Bem vindo à melhor Casa de toda a escola... Como é mesmo o seu nome? ― Foi a primeira coisa que o jovem Siriuslhe disse..

― R-Remo Lupin, prazer ― Remo se engasgou com as palavras ao dizer isso, mas o garoto a sua frente não pareceu se importar. Continuou exibindo aquele sorriso que poderia aquecer uma casa no inverno.

― Sinto que esse vai ser o melhor ano das nossas vidas! Nunca fiquei tão animado assim. Caramba, eu sou Grifano! – a excitação dele era contagiante, porém Remo ainda não entendia por que ser um Grifano era tão importante para ele. De qualquer forma, enquanto aquele garoto continuasse a exibir aquele sorriso, estava tudo bem.

Pensando agora, Remo não sabia que aquilo era paixão. Achava, na época, que era só que ficara deslumbrado com a magnitude da figura de Sirius Black, algo muito comum pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Sirius era de longe o estudante mais lindo que já frequentou aquele lugar, e a cada passo que dava quebrava corações de garotas distraídas. E de garotos também.

Voltando ao presente, abriu a carteira e lá dentro encontrou um de seus bem mais preciosos. Ele guardava aquilo como um dragão guardava um cofre em Gringotes. Tirou o papel amassado da carteira e viu quatro garotos com seus quinze anos rindo distraídos, nenhum deles olhando para a câmera logo após uma partida de Quadribol na qual a Grifinória venceu a Sonserina. A foto era bem espontânea, e mostrava um Tiago Potter muito feliz segurando um pomo de ouro, enquanto um garoto pálido e magro ria ao seu lado, outro alto com cabelos volumosos e um sorriso deslumbrante estava com o braço em volta de seu pescoço e ao lado desde estava Pedro. Virou a foto e atrás dela a palavra "Marotos" estava escrito no clássico garrancho que Tiago chamava de letra. Sentia saudade daquela época. As coisas eram tão mais fáceis, tão simples. Os olhos de Remo arderam por um segundo e uma lágrima ameaçava cair, mas ele logo guardou a foto e segurou o choro.

Naquele dia todos eles saíram do campo de Quadribol e foram para o dormitório da Grifinória comemorar. Apesar disso, os garotos tinham uma comemoração planejada só pra eles. Remo sorriu na mesa da cozinha ao recordar o que fizeram, enquanto toda Grifinória comemorava no Salão Principal do dormitório. Os garotos foram escondidos para Hogsmeade tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas, se esgueirando pelas passagens secretas do castelo sob a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago.

Esse dia tinha um significado especial para Remo. Foi só neste dia em que ele finalmente percebeu que sentia algo a mais do que simplesmente amizade por Sirius, lá nas ruas de Hogsmeade. Veja bem, é fácil se encantar por Sirius Black. Talvez fosse o jeito dele andar, despreocupado e confiante; ou talvez fosse o jeito que ele olha para as pessoas, profundamente, como se quisesse saber tudo sobre ela, mostrando que se interessava; ou o modo como os amigos sempre vinham em primeiro lugar para ele; ou talvez fosse aquele sorriso debochado e cativante, ou até mesmo o modo como ele mexia no cabelo perfeitamente bagunçado. Foi naquele dia, andando todos espremidos debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, quando Remo olhou para Sirius e este retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso de canto de boca, que Remo soube que estava ferrado.

Nunca contou ao amigo durante todos esses anos o que sentia por ele, mas escrevera mais de uma dúzia de declarações durante os anos em Hogwarts e depois da escola também. Todas rasgadas e queimadas, ou quase todas, pelo menos. Uma em especial, Remo escreveu logo depois que seus amigos o encontraram na Casa dos Gritos, naquela noite de Lua cheia, e descobriram seu segredo. Remo sabia que se contasse a eles o que era, e o que acontecia quando a Lua tomava posse de seu corpo, ele perderia os únicos amigos que tivera na vida. O que de fato aconteceu mudou Remo para sempre, de uma forma que nem a licantropia faria.

Quando os três garotos adentraram a casa abandonada em Hogsmeade e presenciaram o amigo voltar a forma humana, em meio aos farrapos de suas roupas, ao invés de fugirem ou sentirem nojo, eles ficaram lá para apoiá-lo. Sirius foi o primeiro a se aproximar e tirar sua capa para cobrir o amigo.

― Eu 'tô aqui para o que você precisar, Remo. – ele disse enquanto cobria o garoto.

― Todos nós estamos – completou Tiago – Sempre.

Foi ali que nasceram Os Marotos, como se chamaram logo depois. Poucas coisas unem pessoas para a vida toda, como enfrentar trasgos no banheiro feminino; ou ver seu amigo voltar à forma humana depois de se tornar lobisomem. Remo sempre foi grato por aqueles garotos estarem ali por ele, e por tudo que fizeram. Nunca apoiou a ideia de eles se transformarem em animagos, mas também nunca disse como era grato por nunca terem deixado-o sozinho.

Logo depois que voltaram para a escola naquele dia, Remo sentou e escreveu mais uma das declarações que nunca mostraria para Sirius e que logo destruiria. Colocou no papel o que sentiu por ter que mentir para o garoto sobre sua condição todos esses anos, e como era difícil gostar dele, sabendo que nunca seriam mais que amigos, Remo escreveu como ansiava para ver Sirius sorrir e como sempre quis ser os motivos desses sorrisos. Remo quis rasgar e queimar a carta, quis muito, mas em vez disso a guardou sempre consigo durante os anos, esperando o momento certo para entregar para Sirius. Foi escrevendo essa declaração em especial que Remo percebeu que não estava apaixonado por Sirius por ele ser um garoto. Na verdade, o fato de ele ser um garoto era um detalhe: Remo não era gay. Ele estava apaixonado por quem Sirius era, não importava se ele tinha um pênis ou não.

Remo levantou da mesa de madeira na cozinha fria do Largo Grimmauld e foi em direção ao fogão quando ouviu os passos do elfo da casa ecoando.

― Monstro viu o que o lobisomem imundo fez quando o mestre Sirius dormia, Monstro sabe que o lobisomem fez com a mão enquanto via o mestre Sirius repousar, quando vocês eram só meninos ainda, Monstro sabe. Monstro viu – ele resmungou olhando com repúdio para Lupin, parado diante do fogão. Remo não esperava por aquilo, mas sabia exatamente do que Mosntro estava falando e aquilo o fez corar mesmo em sua palidez quase mórbida.

Foi no natal de 1976. Eram as esperadas férias do sexto ano, e nessas férias em especial foram apenas os dois para o Largo Grimmauld, já que Tiago e Pedro viajavam para algum lugar exótico do mundo bruxo. Mesmo estando na casa dos Black e sendo um Grifano em uma casa que fedia a Sonserina e ao preconceito, Remo teve como aquelas semanas as melhores de sua vida. Passaram dias no quarto de Sirius jogando algum jogo qualquer, tentando inventar novas peças pra pregar em Snape quando voltassem às aulas, e trabalhando no mapa do maroto. Até Belatrix Lestrange passou por lá, destilando todo ódio e veneno que podia, mas nem isso tirou o brilho de passar dias com sua paixão secreta.

Em uma noite, depois de um dia cheio fazendo absolutamente nada no quarto de Sirius, Remo sentou na cama e viu Sirius dormir. Apesar do frio lá fora o garoto estava dormindo sem camisa usando apenas uma cueca samba-canção, deixando à mostra seu abdômen definido e uma linha de pelos que começavam um pouco acima do umbigo e terminavam em algum lugar dentro da cueca. Remo logo ficou excitado. Sem perceber, já estava se tocando. Cheirou a camiseta que usava. Era de Sirius, e logo sentiu o perfume dele invadindo seus sentidos, junto com o prazer que só crescia. Remo se tocou até atingir o ápice do prazer, e nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse um dia ter ficado tão excitado assim. Nunca passou por sua cabeça que alguém tivesse visto aquilo, mas agora sabia que o ato não fora tão secreto.

― Calado, elfo imundo. Ou eu juro que quando eu me transformar, vou comer você até não sobrar pedaço pra alguém lembrar que um dia você existiu.– ele não queria falar assim com o elfo, mas Monstro não era confiável e Remo não podia correr o risco de Sirius ouvir isso.

Remo se envergonhava do que tinha feito aquela noite, mas não pôde se conter, e se sentia estúpido agora que sabia que alguém tinha visto o que ele tinha feito. Saiu do fogão com a xícara cheia de chá novamente, enquanto o elfo dava meia volta e ia a fazer sabe-se lá o que ele fazia pela casa depressiva dos Black. Remo subiu até o quarto de Sirius, e sentou na cama, onde vira o amigo dormir naquele inverno distante. Seus olhos varreram o quarto cheio de memórias boas daqueles dias intermináveis, e ao se deparar com o objeto embaixo do guarda roupa, Remo tomou um pequeno susto. A garrafa devia estar ali pelo menos uns vinte anos,e para surpresa dele, ainda tinha vinho dentro.

Sirius tinha levado aquilo para o quarto um dia antes das aulas recomeçarem, e ele já estava alterado quando entrou cambaleando e ofereceu ao amigo um pouco de álcool. Os dois beberam e conversaram sobre as aulas chatas de Poções, os feitiços que estavam tentando criar, as melhorias no Mapa do Maroto e o cabelo seboso do Snape, quando Remo perguntou:

― Você já gostou de alguém, Almofadinhas ?

― Não me chama assim!―e ele riu, embriagado, mas com o sorriso sedutor sempre ali, à espreita ― Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eu provavelmente já gostei sim, mas sei lá, ninguém que me prendesse como a Lilian prendeu o Tiago.

E os dois riram por um momento por lembrarem como Tiago ficava quando o assunto era Lilian Evans.

― E você, meu caro Aluado, já se apaixonou por alguém? – Sirius perguntou do jeito tradicional Sirius-Black-de-ser: olhando no fundo dos olhos de Remo

― E-eu acho que sim. Talvez. É – As palavras mal saiam com a dicção afetada pelo álcool

― E quem seria essa pessoa agraciada por ter alguém como Remo Lupin gostando dela? ― Sirius quase sussurrou isso no ouvido de Remo.

― Você.

No momento seguinte Remo estava beijando Sirius, e esse largou a garrafa que rolou para baixo do guarda roupa para retribuir o beijo que durou apenas alguns segundos. Quando acabou, Sirius levantou e deitou em sua cama. No outro dia, acordaram de ressaca e o primogênito dos Black parecia não se lembrar do que tinha acontecido, mas Lupin guardou aqueles dez segundos na memória. O barulho da porta se abrindo no andar de baixo junto com o quadro da senhora Black acordaram Remo de seus pensamentos, e ele ouviu os passos subindo a escada.

Não precisava ver pra saber que membro da Ordem tinha acabado de chegar. Remo reconheceria aquele jeito de andar em qualquer lugar.

― Remo? O que você 'tá fazendo aqui, companheiro? – Sirius ficou parado no portal de entrada do quarto.

― N-nada, só revivendo os bons e velhos tempos da adolescência. Você lembra quando trancamos Monstro no seu guarda roupa e enfeitiçamos pra ele não conseguir se teletransportar de lá? – Remo observou Sirius rir daquela memória e se perdeu em pensamentos assistindo aquele sorriso se formar. Nem depois de Azkaban Sirius perdera o que o tornava especial. Eram todas aquelas coisas mais simples, mas que ainda assim o faziam incrivelmente atraente.

― É, companheiro, boas lembranças essas. As do tipo que me manteve vivo durante os anos em Azkabam― ele riu, um pouco menos feliz ao se lembrar da prisão – Aliás, você tem chocolate?

― Tenho, tenho sim, está na minha mala, no quarto. Eu vou lá pegar pra você, Sirius. – Remo levantou da cama, mas Sirius fez um gesto com a mão indicando pra ele sentar de novo.

― Não se incomode com isso, vou pegar e já volto. – ele deixou o quarto e Remo ficou olhando para os pôsteres das mulheres de biquíni na parede que não se mexiam como as imagens bruxas.

Os dois compraram em uma banca no centro de Londres em um dia que saíram para passar o dia na cidade. A senhora Black claramente os odiou assim que os viu, mas Sirius já sabia que isso ia acontecer e ficou ainda mais satisfeito com a compra. Enfeitiçou-os para que nunca saíssem da parede e sua mãe sempre se frustrar ao tentar tirá-los, e bom, ela nunca conseguiu.

Remo achava incrível como após todos esses anos, o quarto de Sirius era exatamente o mesmo de como quando ele era adolescente, e como aquele lugar refletia o dono de um jeito transcendental. O quarto de Sirius era o lugar favorito de Remo em todo o mundo, e aquele beijo, a lembrança mais forte que ele tinha e a principal fonte de felicidade do seu patrono.

Após uns minutos, Remo achou que Sirius estava levando tempo de mais para achar os chocolates e foi até o quarto em que estava dormindo para ver o que tinha acontecido com o amigo. Ao entrar no quarto, viu Sirius em pé em frente a cama, com sua mala aberta enquanto segurava um pedaço de pergaminho velho e amassado, devido ao número de vezes que foi dobrado e desdobrado durante os anos. Remo ficou paralisado assim que se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

― Isso aqui é verdade? – Sirius perguntou sem nem tirar os olhos do papel. Era o que Remo temia: não perdera o amigo para a licantropia, mas o perderia naquele momento.

―Sirius, deixa eu explicar, eu... Eu tinha quinze anos quando escrevi isso― Remo começou a dizer, mas as palavras em sua cabeça não queriam formar frases em sua boca. Ele andou até a cama e tirou o papel da mão de Sirius e o enfiou entre suas roupas na mala, fecho-a e ficou parado com as mãos em cima. Sirius tocou seu ombro e virou Remo de modo que os dois ficassem um de frente para o outro. Sirius olhou nos olhos de Remo, e esse sustentou o olhar por um longo segundo. Ele quase podia ver o antigo Sirius ali, aquele garoto deslumbrante que andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Os lábios de Sirius tocaram os lábios de Lupin, e dessa vez ficaram minutos unidos pelo beijo.

― Esse foi melhor que o primeiro – Sirius disse quase num sussurro, abrindo um sorriso torto.


End file.
